Modern hospitals treat hundreds of patients every day. When a patient arrives, their condition and needs must be evaluated to ensure proper treatment and placement. Sometimes, the patient must meet with multiple physicians located in different hospital units or facilities, requiring the patient to be moved to and from their designated hospital room. Transferring patients between the units often requires synchronizing employee schedules, exchanging personal documents, and ensuring availability and cleanliness of the hospital beds. Due to the vast number of patients and urgency of care, these processes must be performed in a timely and efficient manner. Every minute of time lost for coordinating patient intake, placement, and transfer may significantly impact the hospital's efficiency and the patient's health condition.
Traditional patient intake, placement, and transfer methods are time consuming, prone to error, and significantly underutilize the capabilities of the hospital. Additionally, traditional methods and systems do not provide sufficient patient information and support staff information coordination, resulting in longer staff transition and patient handoff times and decreased efficiency for the health care system. In view of the deficiencies of current systems, there is a need for improved patient intake, placement, and transfer systems.
The disclosure is directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.